


Baby Names

by thepinkunicorn



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Established Relationship, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkunicorn/pseuds/thepinkunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta are happily married and Katniss is naming her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.

Hello, everyone! My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am a survivor of the Hunger Games and my husband is Peeta Mellark. We have five beautiful children, and one on the way! Our oldest, Sourdough, is tall and handsome. Our second oldest is Wholewheat, and he is just like his older brother. Our middle child is Pumpernickel, and he is small, but a handsome young thing. Our two youngest are twins – Cinnamon and Raisin. They are mischievous and always getting into trouble, but they are so cute that they get away with a lot. Then, we have a boy on the way. I'm sure you can guess what his name will be! That's right: Albert!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I was just really bored one day, and my friend and I came up with this. So sorry...


End file.
